


To Have and To Hold

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing of beauty is a joy forever :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold

Nick's never been able to keep his mind off Cody's ass. Tight round buns, so alluring in denim. Filling a speedo to perfection. Shaping shorts into a perfect package, so hot Nick's ready to burn.

Even in fatigues, not built for display by any means, Cody's butt is something else. Something Nick had no words for, just an overwhelming, terrifying, electrifying knowledge that he must never look, must never want, must never be _caught_.

He was, of course -- in the end Cody caught him or he caught Cody, it was one and the same. And now Cody's sweet ass, no longer hidden, even the white cotton briefs long gone -- at last Nick can touch as he's dreamed of so often. Touch and shape and hold. Touch, need, and desire.

Touch and _have_.


End file.
